


a little sweet

by eunhathighs (gahye0nie)



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahye0nie/pseuds/eunhathighs
Summary: Keran is restless trying to sleep and Lin Fan suggests a slightly unorthodox method of relaxing.
Relationships: Lin Fan/Lu Keran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	a little sweet

**Author's Note:**

> GOD DAMNIT SARA STOP STARTING FICS AND NOT FINISHING THEM GREHJGREB
> 
> but yeah im...in deep with QCYN2...i haven't fully caught up yet but i definitely know i liked quite a few ships, so expect more fics (probably mostly smut) from me involving different pairs ;)

Lu Keran’s muscles ached. Given the group performances were the next morning, her group had been practicing the entire day and into the night to perfect their dance. She honestly couldn’t even believe she had been in the practice room that long. It was to the point where the past week she had probably seen less of her own bedroom than that damn blue mirror room. It was what her teammate Keyin eloquently called “fuck-o’-clock in the morning”. Keran’s teammates had probably fallen asleep about 30 minutes ago, but she was a little restless. She started weakly waving her arms around in the air, singing her parts of MAMA barely above a whisper as she practiced her arm movements on her back. When she finished the song, she repeated it over again. At some point she might have repeated parts of the song twice but at this point it just meant more practice. It was almost putting her in a trance-like state, enough that she didn’t notice a figure poke her head up to her bunk.

“Hey!”

A (barely) hushed shout made Keran nearly leap out of her skin. She would have screamed bloody murder had it not been for the mystery girl clapping a hand over her mouth. The weak glow of the fairy lights Zihan had hung up on her wall illuminated Lin Fan’s impish grin, giggling through her nose. 

Keran tried to speak, not remembering the hand over her mouth at first, then tugged it off, hissing, “Lin Fan, what the hell?”

“Hi!”

“Fanfan, it’s…”

She opened her phone and squinted at the blindingly bright screen. “...2:30 am.”

“Yeah, and?” Lin Fan replied, blinking.

“I’m trying to sleep. _You_ should be asleep.”

Without asking, the younger girl crawled in Keran’s twin bed. Or, well, she was told by the staff it was a twin bed. Considering how Lin Fan getting in with her was nearly pressing her against the wall, she highly doubted it. 

“I missed you,” whined Lin Fan, “We’ve barely seen each other since auditions.”

Keran sighed. Even if she pretended she didn’t, Lin Fan was always rather cute. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I missed you too.”

Lin Fan gasped in fake-astonishment. “You _did?_ Oh, Keke, I’m so moved~”

Planting a big kiss on Keran’s cheek, Keran chuckled softly. “I guess you can sleep here for tonight.”

“Yesssss!” 

“Okay, goodnight Li-”

Lin Fan leaned back on the pillow with one arm over her head. The other, Keran had just noticed, was occupied with her hand down her sleep shorts. Keran’s face flushed, grabbing her friend’s arm.

“What are you _doing?_ ” 

“I’m getting ready for bed,” Lin Fan responded, as if she was putting on skin cream and not _masturbating right next to her._

“D-Do that in your own bed! And I don’t see how _that’s_ getting ready for bed.”

“What, flicking the bean?”

 _“Oh my god don’t call it that.”_ Keran groaned, her hands on her head. If the lights were on, Lin Fan could see Keran’s face was now bright pink.

“It’s not that weird. It helps you relax. Really, I’ve been doing this before bed for a couple weeks and it does _wonders._ ”

Great, just what Keran needed: the image of Lin Fan masturbating secretly in her bunk every night. 

“You should try it too.”

Keran rolled over so she was facing the wall. “Thank you, Fanfan.”

Lin Fan chewed on her bottom lip. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Keran flipped back over onto her back, hearing the soft regret in Lin Fan’s voice. “It’s okay, it’s just...I haven’t done that in a while, and never in _front_ of anybody…”

“A-Ah...yeah, I getcha,” Lin Fan replied. “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.”

Keran blushed. Lin Fan’s eyes were big and round, the fairy lights reflecting off of her brown irises. “Well…”

“Well?”

“I don’t mind. I-I’ll try it too.”

“...Oh.” Lin Fan slowly placed her hands in her lap.

Keran chuckled. “Why are you all shy all of the sudden?”

“I don’t know, I…” she giggled. “Nevermind. I’ll start, I guess.”

Lin Fan slid her hand back into her shorts, a small puff of air releasing from her nose as she found her clit, Keran’s eyes fixed on the circular motion her wrist was moving in under fabric. Her eyes were partially closed, shutting them tight only for a moment and letting out a small whimper when she must have found a particularly good spot. 

“Aah...ooh…”

For a moment, it crossed Keran’s mind that she had never heard Lin Fan make noises quite so cute and girlish before. Oddly enough, she wasn’t complaining. She wondered if Lin Fan moaned like this when she got off on her own.

_Wait, was she making these noises for Keran to hear?_

Without dwelling too much on that maybe not-so-unpleasant thought, Keran pulled down her flannel pants and underwear, testing a finger through her folds. Her eyes widened when she noticed how much wetness had collected down there. Her clit throbbed when she put pressure on it with the side of her finger, a shuddering breath escaping her lips. Lin Fan’s attention turned to Keran, but she didn’t stop touching herself. Keran tried not to notice that her bandmate was actually fucking herself _harder_ as she watched her start masturbating herself.

Or maybe it was a trick of the light. Again, Keran didn’t dwell on that thought long once she started to work up a nice rhythm, her languid, up-and-down strokes contrasted with Lin Fan’s jerky, quick circles. Keran bit her lip, her stomach flipping in all kinds of knots knowing that Lin Fan was getting off and also _watching_ her get off. Her breaths were quick and labored, her jaw slightly slack as her pussy squeezed around nothing.

“Aa-aahh…” Keran groaned, her brows furrowed as a wisp of warmth filled her belly, a little gush of slick leaking from her.

“A-Are you...mmm...are you enjoying yourself, Keke?” Lin Fan whispered, now laying on her side, her hand trapped between her pretty thighs. Keran looked over at her for a moment, Lin Fan’s eyes clouded, darting from Keran’s eyes to how the light made Keran’s fingers glisten as she worked herself. 

Keran only nodded wordlessly. She stretched her arm so she could slide two fingers inside herself, raggedly moaning before quickly closing her mouth and throwing her head back, only slightly coming to her senses that her teammates were asleep all around her. Lin Fan moaned softly in response, then laughed.

“You sound really cute, Keran.”

Keran’s thighs quaked. “A-ah...y-you too.”

Lin Fan grinned, averting her eyes from Keran. “So you admit it?”

Keran rolled over, facing the younger girl, their faces a few inches apart. “Fuck you.” 

Lin Fan moaned audibly again, this time _definitely_ intentional. “I already am.”

“Nng...oh god…”

Keran’s hand was starting to hurt now, her ministrations intensifying, the sound of her fingers sliding inside herself easily heard by her bed-mate. Keran started hearing similar noises from Lin Fan, clearly doing the same thing. In the dimness, she could also see that Lin Fan’s shirt was now bunched up around her chest, groping herself with her free hand. 

Keran leaned forward slightly, the two’s noses almost touching. “Ah, Fanfan…”

“Y-yeah?”

“I...I’m close...”

Lin Fan managed a nod, swallowing. She almost forced her eyes open, staring into Keran’s, as if to suggest they come together. Like telepathy, Keran nodded back, her rhythmic breaths louder, syncopated with Lin Fan’s whimpers, increasing in pitch. 

They both opened their mouths, Lin Fan crying out into Keran’s shoulder to keep herself quiet as she could be, Keran’s eyes popping open and gasping for breath, her orgasm hitting her, the waves making her legs twitch after each one. Her free arm reflexively wrapped around Lin Fan’s shoulder, wrinkling the fabric of her shirt. They both sighed deeply, Keran chuckling gently as she held Lin Fan a little closer. 

They exchanged glances, not saying anything but both knowing that they enjoyed it, a lot more than they were intending to.

* * *

“ALRIGHT GUYS, TIME TO GET UP!”

Keran’s head wobbled up from under the covers, Keyin’s voice echoing in her brain. She jumped slightly feeling a shape move beside her, but then quickly recalled the events of last night. Keyin climbed up the ladder, cocking her head to the side.

“Lin Fan, why are you in here?”

“U-um...I...couldn’t sleep. I had a nightmare,” Lin Fan fibbed.

Keyin flashed that signature smile of hers. “Okay, Fanfan, you get up too. Ah, come on, Jin Zihan!!”

The _very_ drowsy Zihan pushed the curtains of her bed aside, groaning softly as she shakily rose to her feet. As Keying, Lin Fan, and the rest of Keran’s group left the room, Zihan tapped Keran on the shoulder.

“Um, Lu Keran…?”

“Yeah?”

“You and Lin Fan...you’re close, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, we’re in the same girl group.”

Zihan started to blush. “Um, no like... _close?_ ”

Keran frowned. “Pardon?”

A shy smile started to spread across her face. “You two seemed to be having a lot of fun last night, huh?”

Keran’s entire body went cold, despite the AC not being turned on yet. 

“HEY LU KERAN, JIN ZIHAN, WE HAVE TO BE DOWNSTAIRS IN FIVE MINUTES!”

“U-um…” Keran stammered.

“It’s okay, you know how heavy a sleeper I usually am just…maybe do that in another room next time?”

Keran nodded, walking to the lobby like a zombie, mortified that of all people _Zihan_ heard them getting off.

She hoped her luck wouldn’t be as bad during their _performance._


End file.
